Morgan McLeod
| place = 4/21 | alliances = Trailmix Core | challenges = 7 | votesagainst = 3 | days = 37 }} Morgan McLeod is a contestant on Survivor: Indonesia. Infamously known for sleeping throughout the day instead of doing daily chores, Morgan is remembered for her allegiance to the Trailmix Core, and winning two Immunity Challenges in a row, which ultimately put a target on her back for being a threat to win. Survivor: Indonesia Morgan began Survivor: Indonesia as a member of the Galu tribe. Morgan formed a friendship with Julie McGee, and the two formed a tight alliance that would help them survive to the swap. At the swap, Morgan stayed on Galu and joined Kelly Shinn and Kelly Czarnecki's alliance against Holly Hoffman. Due to new Galu being physically stronger than new Hunahpu, Morgan reached the merge unscathed. After joining the merge in a numbers advantage against Hunahpu, Morgan's alliance of herself, Julie, Purple Kelly, Kelly Czarnecki, Kimmi Kappenberg, Sierra Thomas, and outsider Penny Ramsey quickly blindsided Shii Ann Huang with their seven votes for being outspoken and bleeding her alliance's pride. In order to cease Kelly C's control of the game, Morgan joined everyone in voting her out unanimously. Right after, she joined her alliance in voting out outsiders Liz Kim and Peih-Gee Law, causing a pagonging. Angered by Kimmi's betrayal to the alliance at the final eight, she voted against her, but Sierra ended up leaving instead in a scattered 3-2-1-1-1 vote. A close ally to Kelly and now Penny, Morgan stayed loyal to the alliance when she voted out Angie over Penny at the final seven Tribal Council. Then, Morgan made the tough decision to vote out Kelly and Penny in order to prevent the two of them of going to the end as a powerful duo after winning her first immunity win in the final six. However, this attempt failed when Kelly was able to successfully use her idol to blindside alliance outsider Cindy Hall. Using her immunity win the final five as a chance to help her chances of winning, she then finally aligned with Julie and Kimmi to vote off Penny, rather than side with her former allies. At the final four Immunity Challenge, Morgan was unable to win immunity against Kelly, forcing her new alliance to turn on each other. Not wanting to leave, Kimmi joined forces with Kelly to force a tie at Tribal Council, while Morgan and Julie agreed to vote out Kimmi. At Tribal Council, Kelly forced the tie with Kimmi, forcing a fire making tiebreaker. Distraught over Purple Kelly's betrayal, Morgan was unable to win the tiebreaker, placing fourth overall and becoming the eighth juror. At the Final Tribal Council, Morgan voted for Purple Kelly to win the game. Voting History Trivia * Morgan is the first castaway to tie in votes with another castaway and end up eliminated via a tie-breaker. References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Indonesia Contestants Category:Indonesia Jury Members Category:Galu Tribe Category:Puta Tribe Category:4th Place Category:Survivor: Indonesia